Quand les souvenirs sont tous ce qu'il nous restes
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Parfois perdre quelqu'un a qui l'on tien plus que sa propre vie sa nous tue tout aussi surement que si on avait été sois meme toucher (Je me suis baser sur ceux du film pour écrire mais vous pouvez imaginez ceux que vous voulez )


Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartiens et c'est bien dommage ^^

Et bien sur je ne me fais rien avec se que j'écris.

Je suis abominable T-T Première fics que j'écris sur mes chouchou et je tue l'un de mes préférés en plus moi qui ne fait généralement que de la guimauve passer à une deathfic ce n'est pas des plus facile j'ai bien crus que j'allais finir par me noyer dans mes propres larmes avant que je ne la finisse et pourtant ce n'est pas si long T-T

_Chanson utilisée: You are my sunshine de Johnny Cash_

_**Quand les souvenirs sont tous ce qu'il nous restes**_

Nous étions bien dehors mais nous n'étions pas au complet.

Je ne vois notre pilote nulle part.

Je rencontre la même interrogation en me retournant vers Baracuda alors je fais face à Hannibal et me rend compte que comparé à nous son visage refléte quelque chose que nous n'avions encore jamais vus sur ses traits.

La défaite.

-Où est Looping Boss ?

Quand il relève le regard vers nous, je sais que quelque chose a dus arriver et je n'aime pas que mon amant ne soit toujours pas présent.

-Ou est H.M Hannibal, insistais je.

Son regard mort, je sais que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse.

-Il ne reviendra pas...

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite ne voulant pas réaliser ce qu'engendre cette simple phrase. Mon Capitaine est tombé.

Incapable de bouger, de parler, j'entends Baracuda le faire à ma place. Je sais qu'il ne le déteste pas autant qu'il le montre, comme moi il ne veut pas croire que son frère d'une autre couleur ne reviendra pas.

Oui il a perdu un frère. Le colonel a perdu l'un de ses fils et moi j'ai perdu mon coeur.

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

**You make me happy when skies are grey**

**You'll never know dear, how much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

_Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon seul rayon de soleil_

_Tu me rends heureux quand les cieux sont gris_

_Tu ne sauras jamais ma chère, combien Je t'aime_

_S'il te plaît ne me prends pas mon rayon de soleil_

-Non je suis sur que tu te trompe, murmurais je, ma voix augmentant au fur et à mesure que les mots sortent de ma bouche. Ça lui prend seulement un peu plus de temps c'est tout. Dans quelques minutes, il va nous rejoindre, débiter ses délires habituel après une mission et on se sera tous inquiété pour rien, tentais je de me rassuré même si tout au fond de moi je sens déjà un gouffre sombre et glacial prendre la place de mon coeur. N'est-ce pas Hannibal, il ne va pas tarder il suffit juste de l'attendre.

Cest impossible. Il ne peut pas être parti. Pas comme ça.

On devait rester ensemble. Lui et moi. Toujours. Il me l'a encore dis ce matin même quand j'étais passé le faire sortir de la clinique. Il devait revenir. Il m'avait fais promettre de prendre bien soin de son blouson et de sa casquette que j'avais du lui emprunter pour pouvoir m'infiltré dans le bâtiment.

**I've always loved you, and made you happy**

**And nothing else could come between **

_Je t'ai toujours aimé, et rendue heureuse_

_Et rien ne pouvait s'interposer entre nous deux_

-Non Futé, il ne nous rejoindra pas. Quand je suis parvenu à sortir, j'ai fais le chemin jusqu'au bâtiment dans lequel il était détenu pensant le récupérer à sa sortie et vous rejoindre Bosco et toi. Mais au moment où il m'a vu et qu'il s'est dirigé dans ma direction, un des hommes qui gardait le baraquement, censé être inconscient, a fait feux dans notre direction et il n'a pas pu se mettre à l'abri assez rapidement. Je l'ai vu tomber Templeton. C'est finis, termina t-il le visage sans expression aucune.

-NON!...Tu mens, il ne peut pas..., mais je n'arrive pas à continuer. Tombant à genoux sur le sol sans même m'en rendre compte. Des larmes dévalant mes joues silencieusement, traçant des sillons jusqu'au col d'une des deux choses les plus importante dans ma vie a partir de seules choses qui me reste de celui que j'aimerais pendant le temps qu'il me restera à vivre.

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

**You make me happy when skies are grey**

**You'll never know dear, how much I love you**

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

_Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon seul rayon de soleil_

_Tu me rends heureux quand les cieux sont gris_

_Tu ne sauras jamais ma chère, combien Je t'aime_

_S'il te plaît ne me prends pas mon rayon de soleil_

**The other night dear, as I lay sleeping**

**I dreamed I held you in my arms**

**When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**

**So I hung my head and I cried.**

_L'autre nuit, chéri, alors que je dormais_

_j'ai rêvé que je te tenais dans mes bras _

_Quand je me suis réveillé, chéri, je me trompais _

_Donc j'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains et j'ai pleuré._


End file.
